A Girl Called Crystal
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Crystal is a member of the Winx Club, she's been with the girls from the start. But even in a group of close friends there are deep secrets. Just how far will Crystal go to keep hers? This is her story. Please R&R, much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crystal arrives

"Sup peoples." Crystal said waltzing into her new dorm room. Five girls looked at her oddly. One had long blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She had a slight tan and wore a crop top with her skirt. The girl next to her was slightly shorter with ginger hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin and wore a blue and yellow top with bell bottom jeans. Another girl had dark skin with brown hair that had blonde highlights and jade coloured eyes. She wore a yellow blouse and pink skirt. The girl next to her had dark blue hair in bunches and equally blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a red tank top with blue jeans. There was a pink haired girl too with teal eyes. She wore a matching pair of top and trousers. Both purple and green. "So I'm Crystal. Don't all say hi at once."

"Oh my name is Flora." The girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Stella." The blonde said.

"Oh the princess of Solaria." Crystal said. Stella smiled smugly.

"So you've heard of me." She said proudly.

"I think everyone has." Crystal said.

"I'm Musa." The girl with bunches said. Crystal smiled at her.

"I'm Techna." The pink haired girl said.

"And I'm um Varanda." The ginger girl said. "Of Callisto." Crystal blinked.

"Cool." She said hefting her bag. "I'm gonna go unpack, hope you actually left me a room." Musa snickered and pointed to one of the adjoining rooms. Crystal was glad to find she had it to herself. Flora and Bloom were sharing as were Techna and Musa. Stella had her own room. Crystal gladly took the spare room and its privacy. She shoved her clothes into draws and closets. She put books and other items in the bookshelf and on her new mantelpiece. She caught a look of herself in the mirror. Her pale blue hair barely touched her shoulders. Her stormy grey eyes twinkled back at her. In her opinion she looked fabulous. Crystal wore a sleeveless but not strapless shirt. A pair of black jeans and a black jacket was tied around her waist. Her hand rubbed her upper right arm subconsciously. The dragon tattoo. It was blue and curled round her arm from the elbow up.

"I think you got a sweet deal on the room." Musa said from the door way. Crystal turned round with a grin. Although small, her room had a double bed in the corner, a large closet next to it, a chest of draws next to that. It looked a bit wedged in. There was a bookcase at the foot of the bed and a desk next to it.

"I think I did." She said. "But I'm not trading."

"Fine by me." Musa said. "So we're going to get pizza, you coming?" Crystal nodded. She followed Musa out.

"Come on we'll miss the bus." Stella said stomping her foot slightly.

"Oh we can't have that." Crystal said. They hurried out if the dorm and down to the bus depot. Cramming into a bus they headed for the city. Stella covered Varanda's eyes. As they got off the bus the ginger asked.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Okay." Stella said, removing her hands. Varanda looked around.

"So this is Magix?" She asked. "It's not how I imagined it."

"What?" Musa asked.

"It's cool and all." Varanda said as she watched someone create a parking space. "But where are all the unicorns, the dragons?"

"That's all fairy tale stuff." Stella said. "Here people use magic for whatever they want."

"If you want to see mythical creatures I advise coming to my realm." Crystal said. "We've got unicorns." They began walking to the pizza parlour.

"Your realm has unicorns?" Techna asked.

"Yeah." Crystal replied.

"Where are you from?" Flora asked curiously.

"Draconix." Crystal said. They grabbed a table and ordered some pizzas.

"What's that place like?" Varanda asked.

"Oh like everywhere else except it's a bit more fanciful." Crystal explained. "Like our queen for example."

"Your queen?" Stella asked. "Is she pretty?"

"Not exactly how I'd describe her." Crystal said. "Majestic, stunning, beautiful. Maybe but not pretty."

"Why not?" Varanda asked.

"She's a dragon." Crystal said casually through a mouthful of pizza.

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"Yeah the queen's a dragon, an immortal dragon." Crystal said. "That's why it's called Draconix. Draco as in dragon."

"Oh my so are you dragon people?" Techna asked.

"No." Crystal said. "We all look human; a dragon just rules the realm. We have a princess though. The dragon created her and she looks human."

"Is that why you have a dragon tattoo?" Flora asked. Crystal's hand snaked up to her tattoo reflexively. She nodded.

"So Draconix is like a fairy tale." Varanda said slowly. Crystal smiled.

"Yes like a fairy tale. The palace is made of crystals. Everyone who is native can use magic, but only elemental magic." She explained.

"Elemental magic?" Musa asked.

"Yeah the four elements. Fire, wind, water and earth." Crystal said. "Some people can use two."

"Can you?" Stella asked.

"Wind and water." Crystal replied happily.

"Damn it!" Varanda exclaimed. "My phone won't work."

"Here let me look at it." Techna offered. She immediately began pulling the phone apart. "Oh my this technology is ancient it belongs in a museum."

"It's the newest thing back home." Varanda protested.

"You're from a wired realm aren't you?" Crystal asked. Techna nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Tech savvy." Crystal replied. "That's one of the latest models in my realm."

"But I need to call home." Varanda said ignoring the conversation. "How can I call home?"

"There's an inter dimensional phone three blocks away, use my card." Techna said passing over her card. Varanda thanked her and ran off.

"Well I'm from a musical realm." Musa said. Crystal sipped her drink.

"Melody right?" She asked. Musa nodded.

"Very pretty." Crystal muttered under her breath.

"Flora where are you from?" Stella asked.

"A floral realm." Flora said.

"So um greenery and things?" Musa asked. Flora nodded.

"It's very beautiful. Nature is really powerful there." She said. They sat in silence eating their pizzas.

"Where's Varanda?" Techna asked after a while. "She's been gone too long."

"Maybe she got lost?" Crystal suggested.

"We should go look for her." Stella said. "She's never been out of her home realm before."

"Let's go." Musa said. They stood up. Crystal dumped some cash on the table and they left. They went to the phone first. There was no sign of Varanda. It was worrying. They walked along for a few more blocks until they saw her. Trapped in ice. By witches.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Varanda!" Stella exclaimed. They ran over. She was covered head to toe in ice. There were three witches and an ogre across the alley. One was dressed in blue and had grey hair, another was dressed in purple and had brown hair. The last one was dressed in red and had fuzzy blueish grey hair.

"Knut." The grey haired one ordered. "Get them."

"Yes mistress." The yellow ogre said charging forwards.

"Come in girls let's do it." Stella said. Without even needing to ask what she meant, they transformed. Stella was dressed in a sparkly orange single strap top and shorts. She had knee high boots, also orange. She had wings. Flora had a sparkly pink dress with wings. Techna had a full one piece purple suit with a hat and paraglider wings. Musa had a sparkly red top and skirt. She had long boots too and wings. Crystal had a strapless white top, which stopped just above her belly button. Her skirt was white too and stopped above her knee. White heels completed the outfit as well as her own pair of clear wings, like crystals.

"I know this is a bad time and all." Crystal began. "But we look fabulous." The others snickered. Knut edged closer. Musa made a loud sound system appear and confuse him. Techna trapped the ogre in a World Wide Web. Flora added her own vine flowers. The purple witch threw a dark orb at them.

"Get behind me." Tech a ordered. "Firewall." A green shield appeared. The orb dispelled.

"Grrrr." The red witch growled. "I'll deal with you." She summoned a hurricane.

"My turn." Crystal smirked. She held up her hand and stopped the hurricane in its tracks. She flicked her wrist and sent it back.

"No!" The red witch exclaimed. "You can't take my power like that." She sent an even stronger hurricane. The blue witch mixed in ice shards. Crystal raised both hands.

"Freeze." She commanded. The hurricane froze in place. "Melt." The large block of ice melted into a puddle. Crystal swirled her fingers, making the water move in a spiral. She sent it back to the witches.

"Come one girls let's get out of here." Stella said. She produced her staff and spun it round. They all teleported, including Varanda. They reappeared outside the plaza. Stella patted the now unfrozen Varanda on the shoulder. "Don't worry Bloom you had a few more minutes. You did pretty well for a girl from Earth."

"What do you mean Stella?" Musa asked.

"Why'd you call her Bloom?" Flora asked.

"And did you say she was from Earth?" Tech a asked.

"There might be a few details we need to fill you guys in on." Stella said.

Stella and Bloom took turns explaining what had happened. The other girls had listened and accepted it.

"I really think I should tell Mrs Faragonda." Bloom said.

"Just leave it until morning." Flora said.

"Yeah we should catch some shut eye." Musa added.

"Alright." Bloom sighed heavily. Just as they began to creep back into the school a spotlight came on. Mrs Faragonda and Griselda walked out.

"Do you girls have any idea what time it is?" Griselda started.

"Sorry." The girls replied.

"Come on off to bed." Mrs Faragonda said with a clap of her hands.

"Wait a minute Princess V what did you want to tell us?" Griselda said. Bloom hesitated before explaining that she wasn't who she had said she was.

"Well then what to do with you." Griselda hummed. "You should be punished no doubt. Kicked out maybe."

"She should stay." Crystal said firmly. It was the first thing she had said since the encounter with the witches.

"That's not your decision to make." Griselda said smartly. Crystal sighed and glared at the woman.

"Hold on now." Faragonda interrupted their staring contest. "She had to be a magical creature to pass through the barrier and it took a lot of courage to speak up. Since Princess Varanda isn't coming perhaps she should take her place."

"Thank you so much." Bloom gushed. Crystal glared at Griselda.

"That's fine." Griselda said after shooting back the glare. "As long as she doesn't cause trouble."

"I won't." Bloom said.

"Then I don't see the problem." Griselda said. "So would you stop glaring at me Miss Crystal?"

"No." Crystal said firmly.

"Why not?" Griselda asked. Crystal didn't answer.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She announced before heading off to the dorm. She could feel everyone staring after her. She slammed her door shut.

"You lost your cool."

"Oh shut up." Crystal replied.

"Scared you weren't going to get your way?"

"That wasn't it." Crystal snapped.

"Then what?"

"Earth is dead." Crystal breathed.

"Earth is locked. There's a difference."

"Not at this point." Crystal muttered. "It's not supposed to have magic at the moment. So who the hell is Bloom?"

"And you took this out on Griselda?"

"I don't like her and the way she treated Bloom." Crystal said.

"So then you've guessed who she is?"

"Yeah." Crystal said before falling onto the bed. "I know who she is. But I don't know Bloom. I could be wrong. In which case who the hell is she?"

"Trust your instincts. They're usually right."

"Yeah." Crystal said before going to sleep.


End file.
